Are You Alright?
by kotane
Summary: One-shot. Texts and phone calls only. John got wrapped in a hostage-taking and gets to communicate with Sherlock in order to solve the situation. (yup, my summary sucks.) Rated for (very little) mild language and alusion to violence. Please review )


_Hello there! Here is a one-shot I happened to write on my way home from uni... We talked about hostage-taking in class, and I just imagined this situation. And since I feel that my narrative skills are crappy, I made it in texts and phone calls._

_Sorry if Sherlock seems a bit OOC, but well, doesn't he have a heart? ;)_

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 15.03: **Sherlock ? - JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.03: **John ? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.05: **Where are you ? – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.05: **At Bart's. Why? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.07: ** Nevermind then. I'll text Lestrade. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.08: **You were supposed to meet Mycroft. What's wrong? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.09: **We have a sort of a problem here… - JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.09: **What kind of problem? Where? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.10: **Are you alright? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.13: **The kind of 'three masked guys barging in with a Colt and two shotguns'. I don't have the slightest idea of how they got past the security, it is Diogenes Club, and still… - JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.14: **Are you alright? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.15:** John? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.16: **JOHN?! – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.17: **I'm alright, Sherlock! It's not that easy to text with those guys around. Somehow, they didn't find me yet, but I can't get past them. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.18: **Stay put! Where is Mycroft? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.21:** Not here. Maybe he was delayed by some national importance business. Lucky bastard. Most of the club members got out. I'm stuck in here with five men who look like crying. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.22: **Are you trying to be funny? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.23: ** No shit. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.24: **Is it normal? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.26: **Why are you asking all those questions? – JW

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 15.26, outgoing call:**

- Lestrade.

- There is a hostage-taking at the Diogenes Club. Send your snipers.

- Wait, WHAT?! Sherl…

**End of the call.**

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 15.29: **I called Lestrade. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.30: **Good news. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.34:** Sum up the situation. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.37:** They are gathering everyone in the hall. Apparently looking for someone. Didn't find me yet. Looks very bad. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.37: **I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.40: ** Look who's talking… - JW

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 15.43, outgoing call:**

- Where. Are. You?!

- What's the matter, brother?..

- There are terrorists looking for you, at your club, and John is taken hostage. Where the hell are you, Mycroft?!

- …

- …

- In my car. I was busy with… an incident. But I'm surprised they came to Diogenes…

- Who are they?

- Calm down. Just some remnants of a dismantled terrorist cell.

***text bips***

- John texted me. You'll get to explain yourself later.

**End of the call.**

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 15.49:** They are looking for Mycroft and they are 'slightly' upset with him. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.49:** Sarcasm. It doesn't fit you, John. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.53: **Well, I'd rather be sarcastic then panicked. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.57: **I'm in front of the club. Police is here as well. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 15.59: **Good. No sign of Mycroft here, so they are getting angry with those poor sods. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 15.59: **You're still hidden? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.00:** Yes. – JW

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.02, incoming call:**

- What is the situation out there?

- Don't know yet. Did you have to meet John THERE?

- It was convenient for both of us. Alas, the meeting room is too far from the entrance. Dr Watson couldn't possibly get out in time.

- They are looking for you, Mycroft.

- And they will be very disappointed.

- It'd better not be a suicide attack.

**End of the call.**

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.10: **A gunshot. What happened, John?! – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.12: **John?! – SH

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.12:** We have to go in. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.14:** We can't, Sherlock, it could endanger the hostages. We have no information on what's going on inside. – GL

**Wen 9/11, 16.14:** There was a shooting! – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.16:** I know. I'm not in command, here. – GL

**Wen 9/11, 16.16:** Just stay still, Sherlock, please. – JW

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.17:** Are you alright? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.17: **You ARE alright, obviously. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.17:** Who got shot? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.19: **An old man. Shot in the stomach. The bleeding must be stopped soon, but I can't get to him unnoticed. – JW

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.19: **A hostage got shot. We HAVE to go in. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.20:** How would you know?! – GL

**Wen 9/11, 16.20**: John is in there. He texted me. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.21: **What?! Why didn't you tell me? Wait… How does he manage to text? – GL

**Wen 9/11, 16.22: **He's a soldier. Knows how to be careful. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.22:** How many terrorists are we dealing with, then? –GL

**Wen 9/11, 16.23: **Three. Armed, shotguns and a Colt. John hid, but there's five others, ultimately useless hostages, and one of them is seriously wounded. – SH

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.24: **Sherlock. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 16.24: ** John? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.25:** This man needs help. You have to go in. We're in the main hall. Two of them stand by the window; the third one is holding the hostages at gunpoint. I'll take him out. The police can have the others. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 16.26:** John, it's reckless! – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.26: **It's necessary. I'll make my move in 4minutes. – JW

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.27, outgoing call:**

- Main hall, two men by the window, John takes care of the third in three minutes forty seconds. Get ready!

- Sherlock, you have to stop him!

- I can't. He's saving the injured man.

- For Christ's sake…

- Three minutes twenty-five seconds. Hurry up.

**End of the call.**

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.28: **We're ready. You are waiting outside until my signal. – GL

**Wen 9/11, 16.29: **No need to protest or to try to sneak in. John would kill me if you get hurt. – GL

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.30: **Just in case I don't make it… I'm sorry, Sherlock. Really, truly sorry. I've never meant to leave you alone. Don't you ever dare to think that you have a share of responsibility in this. Get this out your funny little head. You are an amazing person/smart-arse/sociopath/genius, and you'll move on, and you'll make me proud of having been your friend, alright? God, I hope it's not the last text I'd send you, but at least I won't regret not doing it. Take care, Sherlock. – JW

**Wen 9/11, 16.31: **Don't be stupid, John. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.32:** I'll see you in few minutes. – SH

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.38: ** They got the terrorists. Lestrade won't let me in. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.39: **Where are you? – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.41: **John. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 16.41:** If it's your idea of a joke… - SH

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.42:** Lestrade, where is John? – SH

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 16.43, incoming call:**

- Sherlock…

- Where is he?!

- You'd better come here. He got hit…

- NO!

**End of the call.**

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 19.53:** How is Dr Watson? –MH

**Wen 9/11, 19.53: **Sleeping. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 19.54: **Nothing serious, I suppose? – MH

**Wen 9/11, 19.55: **He was knocked out by a heavy blow to his head. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 19.56: ** He still managed to handle one of the terrorists. – MH

**Wen 9/11, 19.56:** … who came to get you. Yes. – SH

**Wen 9/11, 19.57:** I'll drop by your flat tomorrow, to offer him my gratitude. – MH

**Wen 9/11, 19.58:** Don't bother, Mycroft, you'll only worsen his headache. – SH

* * *

**Wen 9/11, 21.03:** John, when you'll wake up, please do me a favor. Don't you ever dare to send me this kind of text again, or I'll test all my experiments on you until the end of my life. You're warned. – SH

**Thu 10/11, 01.14: **Noted. I promise. – JW

**Thu 10/11, 01.15: **Good. - SH

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
